


Delayed Implantation

by vissy



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Joshua/Teruhiko - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vissy/pseuds/vissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delayed implantation is the most frustrating aspect of a bear oak pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Implantation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Akshi in the 2006 [Yuletide Challenge](http://www.yuletidetreasure.org/).

Article 731 of the Japanese Civil Code states that a man may not marry until the completion of his full eighteen years of age, nor a woman until the completion of her full sixteen years of age. Luckily for Joshua, who was sixteen but lacked even the rudimentary ovaries common to so many of his kind, the Ministry of Madararui Affairs (like its counterpart in the American government) had introduced clauses into the law to cover exceptions to standard monkey practice.

“Our lawyers’ll figure it out,” said Joshua, passing Teruhiko a pair of shears. The school garden beds were awash with hydrangeas, and Teruhiko was snipping delicately at the deadheads. He looked sweaty but serene beneath his absurd straw hat, and Joshua had to resist the urge to slip his arms around him; Teruhiko, with his broad shoulders and slab-like muscles, was the perfect size for cuddling, but he was also easily flustered and a dangerous man with his gardening tools.

“I’m not worried,” said Teruhiko. “We don’t even know yet if I’m pregnant.”

“You better be,” Joshua muttered with a scowl. He had a horrible feeling Teruhiko would postpone their marriage until Joshua’s eighteenth birthday if the pregnancy didn’t take, or maybe even put it off indefinitely. Teruhiko probably thought he was just some dumb kid who didn’t know what he wanted, and Joshua wasn’t sure how to convince him otherwise. It wasn’t as if he had many heavy seed tricks up his sleeve yet. He knew how to lay on the pheromones, densely irresistible, but when it came to mind control, Joshua threw a mean tantrum. He knelt in the dirt near Teruhiko’s feet and started yanking at the weeds, flinging them over his shoulder. “My transfer went through, so it looks like I’ll be here with you after summer break. I wonder if I’ll end up in your shortie-cat’s class.”

“Don’t,” said Teruhiko, his tone low and urgent, and Joshua wondered if he was going to have to tear that Tsuburaya brat limb from limb after all, but then Teruhiko dropped to his knees beside him and circled his wrist gently, stilling his stranglehold on a thistle. “You don’t need to do that. Your knuckles are still healing.”

“They’re fine,” said Joshua. It was mostly true - he’d fucked up the pinkie metacarpals on both hands brawling with the werecat pair - but thanks to Whitman’s nagging care and the liberal application of anti-inflammatories, Joshua was in no great pain. As Teruhiko stripped off his gloves and took Joshua’s hands gently in his own, Joshua stared at the ring gleaming on Teruhiko’s finger and realised he felt pretty damned euphoric. “I just want to help.”

“I know, but you need to keep your hands clean.” Teruhiko eased his own gloves over Joshua’s fingers, and Joshua shivered a little to find himself encased in Teruhiko’s humid warmth. “As for these weeds, you have to hold them firmly at the base and give them a wriggle before you pull them out. Otherwise you’ll leave the roots behind and they might grow back.”

“Yes, Teru-senpai,” said Joshua teasingly, and when Teruhiko gave a little growl of exasperation, Joshua knocked his hat off and kissed his frown away.

***

The Kumakashi home had been built on generous lines to house Japan’s pre-eminent bear oak bloodline, but somehow it seemed much smaller once Joshua moved in. Joshua’s bulky shoulders nudged the doorjambs and his hair brushed the ceiling, and as he knelt with Teruhiko before Grandmother even she seemed to back down and cower closer to the great stone mascot known affectionately as Kuma-chan.

She frowned as Joshua leaned past her and prodded at the fish in Kuma-chan’s maw. Then, as if reminded of her purpose, she turned to Teruhiko and said, “You must eat lots of salmon, boy. It’s high in protein and calcium. Good for the baby.”

Teruhiko gulped, his eyes dropping. “But I don’t like -”

“Let him eat as he pleases,” Joshua interrupted. “We don’t even know if there’s going to _be_ a baby, and it’s none of your business anyhow.”

“$100,000 says it’s very much my business,” said Grandmother, and Teruhiko’s fingernails bit into his thighs.

“You can have the stud fee back if it’s so important to you,” said Joshua. Teruhiko raised his head at Joshua’s furious words and wondered if Joshua was about to break some more fingers across Kuma-chan’s nose. “I would’ve happily done him for free.”

“Joshu-”

“Such insolence!” snapped Grandmother with a show of indignation, although Teruhiko figured from the gleam in her eyes that she was rather enjoying the quarrel. Teruhiko just wanted to crawl into the deepest, darkest cave he could find. “Perhaps it would be as well if the embryo is reabsorbed. I’ve been reluctant to introduce foreign blood into the Kumakashi line, and you seem bent on cementing my doubts. This family does not need to be tainted with the McBear seed.”

“Grandmother-”

“It will be McBear or none, old woman, because I’ll be damned if I’ll let anyone else lay his paws on Teruhiko,” snarled Joshua, before stomping from the room. Teruhiko winced as he heard a vase smash to the floor outside.

“Ha! He’s got fighting spirit, that one. I like him,” said Grandmother, grinning with approval at Teruhiko.

“I do too,” Teruhiko whispered. Joshua was a spoilt brat, tactless and possessive, and somehow he’d snatched Teruhiko’s heart away.

“Think I’m blind, boy? Pfft. Your old gran knows how to pick ‘em. He’ll be keeping you in cubs for the next twenty years, and you’ll love every second of it. Ha!” She rubbed her hands together as her face filled with terrifying glee, and Teruhiko decided not to remind her that it was actually Joshua who had chosen him. “Now, about your diet. We’ve got to get you fattened up if you’re to be in peak condition by winter…”

***

When Teruhiko refused to give up Judo Club, Joshua joined up. He knew jack shit about martial arts, but his hands had healed and he was ready to slug anyone who tried to touch Teruhiko.

The only person who didn’t cringe in awe of Joshua’s intimidating size and overpowering heavy seed aura was the other new club member, Tsuburaya Norio.

“What’s a weed like you doing practising judo?” said Joshua, giving Tsuburaya a begrudging bow when he proved to be the only one willing to attempt a bout with him. “You think a shortie-cat’s going to beat me? I’ll squash you like a flea.”

“I’m stronger than I look,” said Tsuburaya, bowing back. In the background, Teruhiko was wringing his hands.

“You’d have to be,” Joshua said, grabbing hold of Tsuburaya and grappling him onto the mat. He couldn’t believe Teruhiko used to crush on this piece of fluff. He knew Teruhiko liked delicate flowers, but this was just nuts. Since Teruhiko would probably withhold sex if he actually snuffed out the little kitten, Joshua pulled his strength and waited to hear the _tap tap_ of submission, but somehow Tsuburaya squirmed out of his hold. “Fuck!”

“Language,” called Teruhiko, sounding nervous, and Joshua cursed again under his breath.

“Not as weak as you thought, am I?” said Tsuburaya, panting as he danced around Joshua. “I grew a bit over the summer.”

“Not where it counts. Your belly’s still flat, isn’t it?” Joshua took a huffing, spitting Tsuburaya back down to the floor and pinned him, whispering, “What’s the matter with you? I bet you don’t put out. Your boy sniffing around someone else?”

Joshua howled as Tsuburaya sunk sharp little teeth into the meat of his upper arm, and Teruhiko ran over to them, calling, “That’s enough!”

“Yuck,” said Tsuburaya, wiping his mouth and shoving Joshua away. “I win.”

“You drew blood, you little freak!” yelled Joshua, as Teruhiko tugged his jacket open with anxious fingers. “I’ll be lucky if I don’t end up with rabies.”

“Biting _is _illegal in judo, Tsuburaya-kun,” said Teruhiko, sounding too apologetic for Joshua’s liking.

“Yeah? Well, so’s BO, but that didn’t stop _him_,” said Tsuburaya with a snort.

Teruhiko threw an arm across Joshua’s chest before he could reach out and strangle Tsuburaya, then bit his lip as he glanced between them. “Perhaps you guys aren’t quite ready for judo.”

“But, senpai, I wanted to learn self defence,” said Tsuburaya, staring up at Teruhiko with the sort of limpid gaze that probably won Teruhiko’s affection in the first place. Joshua strained against Teruhiko’s arm, yearning to smack that look off Tsuburaya’s face.

“I think you’re pretty good at taking care of yourself, Tsuburaya-kun,” said Teruhiko firmly. He tightened his grip on Joshua. “As for you-”

“I’ll give up judo when you do,” said Joshua, gasping for breath but holding Teruhiko’s eyes. “Do you want this baby or not?”

“I do,” said Teruhiko, and Joshua felt a smile stretch helplessly across his face; he had not realised until this moment how easily Teruhiko could break him. Teruhiko’s own expression was thoughtful as he reached up and pressed his lips against Joshua’s cheek, and Joshua nuzzled into the caress, ignoring Tsuburaya’s soft clap of cheer and the milling, oblivious monkeys.

***

Joshua rolled away the futon and installed a king size bed in their room without asking. Teruhiko supposed he didn’t mind - the bed was very comfortable and it reminded him of their ‘honeymoon’ in the penthouse suite - but sometimes he wished Joshua weren’t quite so high-handed. Teruhiko had spent his entire life being bossed about by his grandmother, but that was only proper given her venerable age. Joshua was just sixteen, and there was nothing proper about him.

“Joshua!” he yelped, falling backwards across the mattress and clutching at Joshua’s hair. Joshua knelt beside the bed, nestling between Teruhiko’s splayed thighs as he licked along the length of Teruhiko’s cock. He had two slicked fingers crooked indecently inside Teruhiko, making Teruhiko howl and shake with every thrust.

“Isn’t this comfortable?” Joshua murmured, his words a hot, devastating whisper against Teruhiko’s cock. “I can curl at your gorgeous big feet and suck you off without breaking my back. Just think how long I can keep this up. Hell, we’ll see, won’t we? I wonder how long you can last.”

“Shut up, shut up,” Teruhiko moaned, “you know it won’t be long.” A blush burned across his face as he pushed his thighs wider, squeezing at Joshua’s fingers and urging up into his hot mouth. Joshua had the base of Teruhiko’s cock in a possessive, almost brutal grip, just the way Teruhiko loved it, and he could feel Joshua’s thumb stroking behind his balls and pressing insistently against the perineum. Too soon, something seemed to give inside Teruhiko, and he could only choke out a wordless warning before coming with a strength that forced tears from his eyes.

“That good, huh?” said Joshua smugly, when Teruhiko summoned the energy to push himself up onto his elbows.

“Sorry about that,” Teruhiko whispered, feeling contrite. “I meant to say something but you took me by surprise.”

“I took you?” said Joshua, grinning as he released his hold on Teruhiko’s cock and swiped a hand over his wet, swollen mouth. “You took me! I don’t know if that means I’m getting better at this or you’re getting worse.”

Teruhiko shivered as Joshua removed his fingers and wiped his fingers on a tissue, waiting impatiently for the moment when Joshua would sling his legs over his shoulders and fuck him in earnest, but Joshua only stared at his own hand with troubled eyes. “Joshua? What’s wrong?”

Joshua looked up at him, his face slowly filling with wonder as he gave Teruhiko a jubilant and rather blood-streaked thumbs-up. “The birth canal’s finally dropped. You’re really pregnant.”

Teruhiko blinked at him, still dazed from the intensity of his orgasm. “After all this time? It’s been-”

“Four months and seventeen days since I first poured it into you all night.”

Teruhiko touched his belly hesitantly. “I don’t feel any different.”

“Well, you look fucking amazing.” Joshua took Teruhiko’s trembling hand and led it to the spongy narrow cavity behind his balls. Teruhiko circled the unfamiliar opening with a curious, eager fingertip and Joshua pressed one kiss to the ring on Teruhiko’s finger and another against his belly, whispering, “You will grow to be big, too.”


End file.
